The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for treating liquid fuel in internal combustion engines by passing it through a magnetic field prior to mixing it with air in the carburetor or the fuel injector.
One of the greatest problems facing industrialized society today is that of air pollution which has increased drastically in recent years due to the expanded use of machines and devices powered by electricity and internal combustion engines. One of the primary causes for this significant decrease in air quality in and around large cities is the increasing prevalence of vehicles powered by gasoline and diesel engines. Although there has been an effort in the part of the government and private industry to manufacture cars and trucks which emit less pollutants, this effort has been largely unsuccessful because the primary emphasis has been on the treatment of exhaust rather than on devising a way to burn the fuel more efficiently thereby inherently resulting in the emission of fewer waste products.
Another problem which is rapidly approaching crisis proportions is that of energy conservation, especially in the area of petroleum and petroleum-based fuels. Since the automobile is perhaps the largest consumer of petroleum today, significant conservation of gasoline could be realized if the combustion process were more efficient thereby producing a greater amount of work for an equal quantity of fuel consumed. A beneficial result of a more efficient combustion process is that the fuel is burned more completely so that fewer hydrocarbon waste products are emitted in the exhaust gases.